Walk
by Silverflames16
Summary: One summer evening, Silvaze oneshot. Rated T because I don't know what else to rate it.


**Author's Notes: Het guy's, just a bored silvaze oneshot. Warning, this is kinda au, so if that's not your thing then stop now. I kind of imagine this as like a music video for Dreams of an Absolution (2011). Also, Silver and Blaze aren't emo, they're just frustrated. I don't own any of the characters.**

Silver was standing on the balcony of his room on the second story. There cool night breeze seemed to compliment the full moon rather well. It had been a long day; another day in court watching his uncle's trial. His dad was also growing more frustrated with his job and his mother was having a hard time finding part time work. Worse yet, his friend Blaze was going through problems with her family. The recent death of her grandmother and her mother getting laid off; times were hard. He could hear his parent's arguing with his older brother about something pointless; it seemed to be something different on a daily basis. He finally had enough, and he just needed to get away. So he hopped over his railing and into the backyard. The crickets were chirping and the owl was awake as well. He hopped the fence and into the forest behind his house, heading for the place he would go when he just needed to get away.

As he wandered through the darkness, he could see the moon peaking through the trees as they swayed in the wind. He couldn't help but think of Blaze. It had become apparent to him that he had a deep crush on her. She had been his best friend when they were kids, and that friendship had grown into something more. But he wasn't even sure if she knew anything about romance or dating, being a sheltered child that she was and he figured that she would only ever see him as a friend. There was a stick breaking off to his left. He froze and looked in that direction. All he saw was a chipmunk. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his faded jeans, he kept going until he reached an opening.

The canopy of the tree's now gone, the opening was bathed in the light of that full moon. The pond that was there was entirely still when the wind would die and the surface looked like glass. He always felt at peace when he was here, like no one could bother him when he was here. But as soon as the silence was achieved, it was broken by the sound of footsteps, opposite to where Silver came into the clearing. Emerging from the treeline was a figure, Blaze.

There eyes locked and Silver spoke first,

"Blaze?" She nodded and walked closer,

"Why are you here Silver?" She asked and he replied,

"The same reason as you, I assume." She conceded the point and sat at the water's edge, burying her face in her hands. Silver sat beside her, but didn't say a word. She then spoke,

"Why does it gave to be so hard?" And he replied, in his usual optimism,

"Because if it wasn't, then it wouldn't be fun." She replied,

"You're so naive." He decided not to argue but instead just sat in silence. He would of swore that he heard the faintest sound of her crying. So using his psychokinesis, he picked a couple flowers and set them in her lap. She picked up the flowers and looked over at him. With a faint smile, she said,

"Thanks Silver, you're always there when I need you." He smiled back and replied,

"The feeling's mutual Blaze. I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you Blaze." She replied,

"I'll always be here for you too Silver, I love..." She hesitated, trying to find the right words. Silver perked up and said,

"I think I know what you mean." There was a moment of silence, but Blaze said,

"No, you don't" Silver looked perplexed, he merely thought that she loved their friendship, loved him like a brother. She struggled again to find the right words.

Silver knew what she was tackling, he couldn't believe it. Blaze had a crush on him and didn't know how to tell him. Emboldened by this assumption, Silver seized the moment, took Blaze's head in his hands and planted his lips on her's. She was shocked at first, no expecting her first kiss to come the way it did. But she eased into it, savoring the flavor of his tongue as it prodded her mouth. Silver withdrew his mouth and replaced his hands, he then spoke,

"Was that what you were trying to say?" She only gave a little nod and blushed fiercely. Seeing that she didn't know what to say, Silver continued,

"Blaze I love you. And I will always be here for you. You will never have to be lonely as long as I'm around, just remember that." She replied,

"I will." Just then, a voice called,

"Blaze!" It was her father, calling from the back patio beyond the tree's, no more than a hundred yards away. His booming, assertive voice echoed through the quiet night. Blaze said,

"I've gotta go before I get in trouble." She kissed Silver on the cheek, hoed up, and ran back in the direction of her house, her footsteps fading into the night.

Alone again, Silver sat by the pond and pondered all that transpired while skipping stones on the water surface. The moment of their first kiss replayed in his mind and he could not forget the taste of her cherry lip gloss. With a smile on his face, and feeling much better than before, Silver also got up and walked back to his house, whispering to himself in a singing voice,

'Cause every night, I will save your life, and every night I will be with you. Cause every night it just stays the same in my dream of an absolution."


End file.
